The present disclosure relates generally to firearms and, more particularly, pertains to a variably configurable firearm stock assembly to facilitate firearm grip and handling.
There has been a longstanding recognition as to the desirability of firearms in which the stock can be moved between folded and unfolded, as well as between collapsed and extended positions. Such positions are useful during transport, storage and use of firearms, and are particularly advantageous in certain tactical situations.
Folding stocks are characterized by a stock assembly pivotably mounted on a rear end of a firearm between a folded storage position lying over the top or side of the firearm, and an unfolded operative position in which the stock assembly is moved to a shoulder-engaging orientation extending rearwardly from the firearm. Sliding stocks are known to have a stock assembly in which a butt stock is slidably adjustable along a fixed member between one or more rearward collapsed and extended positions.
Attempts have been made to advance functionality of the stock assembly to include various folding and/or sliding configurations, but have generally been found not to be reliable and durable over repeated operation. Previous variably configurable stock assemblies have been unsatisfactory due to, among other things, numerous pieces or parts, unreliable transition and occasional jamming between configurations, and creating interference in operating the firearm.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a stock assembly which incorporates, in one integrated design, an enhanced folding and length adjustable combination which overcomes the shortcomings of previous devices.